One Big Happy Family
by Wannabe0screenwriter
Summary: When the government asks the BAU to go undercover to stop terrorists, the team's family bond is truly tested. Can the team stop the terrorists while maintaining their cover? De-aged Reid/Seaver, Hotch/Prentiss  No Henry or Will
1. Chapter 1

The team sat in the conference room, feeling a sense of dread that they weren't used to feeling. Of course they knew whenever they were called into a case that the next few days were going to be gruesome, and long.

But when Hotch received a call from the head of the FBI and Terrorism and asked if his team would meet with them for an unconventional mission, he knew this was going to be intense. The rest of the team could sense the nerves coming from their supervisor, and couldn't even begin to speculate what this was about. Emily gnawing on her nails, while JJ was beside her drumming her fingers against the table. Garcia and Reid was whispering softly too each other, while Morgan and Seaver were silently starting into space. Rossi wore his standard calm composed face, as he figured he'd had seen everything.

At 10 o'clock, Strauss and 3 men entered the conference room.

"Agents of the BAU, this is Agent Rainer, Agent Downy from the terrorism bureau and Dr. Haft," Strauss said.

The BAU agents introduced themselves, and sat down to prepare themselves on what was coming.

"We have an operation that requires the most talented profiles in the country, because the unsubs were after are masterminds," said Rainer.

The team exchanged smiles at the compliment, since it was very rare that they received praise. Although they weren't into this business for the recognition, it was nice to hear it from the head of the entire bureau.

"And it requires fierce dedication, and the ability to work a cohesive unit, which we've been told that as a team that is one of your strongest suits," Downy added.

The team looked around at each other and nodded. After spending years with each other, and going through the horrors they had endured, the members really did feel like a family. Although their youngest, and newest addition Seaver had only been with them for a year, the team had tried their hardest to make her feel welcomed.

"The unsubs we're after are sleeper cells, who are running an underground division of terrorism in an unsuspecting suburb of Illinois. They pose as family men and women, with children, who appear normal. The women participate in book clubs, the kids play soccer, and the dads work in regular office jobs, then play poker with the men. But realistically these men and woman are planning a massive attack within our country, and possibly abroad. We suspect that they are from Russia, and pretended to be small town Americans. The fake the accent, the culture, everything. And then they try to recruit within," Rainer explained, while the agents nodded.

"We need to be able to assign a team to go undercover as a real family, who can gain the trust of the entire community, then pinpoint the actual terrorists. Once in, then they must pretend they are interested in joining the operation, which in turn will bring these monsters down," Downy continued.

The agents looked at the two head agents confused.

"All do respect sir, how are we going to go undercover as a family. We range from 58, to 23 sir. Wouldn't we stick out like a soar thumb," Hotch pointed out.

Rossi shot Hotch a look, he knew that Rossi was touchy about being the oldest agent on the team,

"Valid point Agent Hotchner, this is why we brought in Dr. Haft, who specialized in genetics," Dowry said, letting the scientist take the floor.

"For the last ten years, my team and I have perfected a reversable drug, we call it FOY (fountain of youth). It can de-age a person instantly, and stays into place until the growth activation pills are given, which we have also perfected," Haft explained.

The team looked around, totally uneasy about what the doctor was explaining.

"I've heard of this but never thought it was actually proven," Reid said, shocked,

"We've used it to go undercover a few times, once in a retirement home," Haft chuckled.

"If your team accepts the mission, we will use FOY to create a typical suburban family. We have done a complete work up on your team, and felt like the following scenario would work best. Rossi would be the patriarch grandfather of the group, acting as Agent Hotchner's father. Agent Hotcher and Agent Prentiss will act as husband and wife. Agent Jaueru will act as Agent Prentiss's sister, and Agent Morgan's fiancee. Agent Reid and Agent Sever will be de-aged in order to pose as Agent Hotchner and Prentiss's children. And Ms. Garcia will act as the housekeeper in order to keep station in the house," Rainer explained.

The entire team sat in shock with their jaws opened.

"Is this some kind of joke," Morgan asked, not being able to wrap his head around the situation. Seaver and Reid were both a funny green color.

"Wait, we have to be kids," Seaver squeaked, panicking at the thought.

"I hated childhood, I can't do that again," Reid's voice waived.

"How long would this mission be sir," Hotch asked.

"About six months, sooner if your team can act fast," Rainer said.

Emily looked at Hotch, trying to figure out if he was actually going to be crazy enough to accept this mission, and if they could pull off being married.

JJ ran her fingers through her hair, could she honestly pretend to be engaged to Morgan for that long? After sneaking a glance, she decided there could be worse situations.

"How old would Reid and I de-age," Seaver asked, wanting to know as much as she possibly could.

"Dr. Reid would age 10, and you would be age 3," Dr. Haft smiled.

Seaver squeaked, "Three, how the hell am I suppose to do my job as a toddler."

"You would be crucial to our mission Agent Seaver, because we need someone completely unsuspicious to survey the area. You would still have your same thought process as an adult in order to profile." Haft assured her.

Emily couldn't believe that the government was asking them to do this.

"Can you please give me and my team a few moments by ourselves to discuss this," Hotch said to the head agents. They nodded, and exited the room.

"Hotch you can't do this to me," Reid pleaded. JJ patted his back reassuringly to calm him down.

"Look everyone, I know this all intense, but this could be an opportunity to became a landmark case and to prevent an earth shattering terrorist attack," Hotch pointed out.

"And they did say we work well as a family," Rossi pointed out.

JJ shook her head, "this is something out of a sci-fi movie," she said.

"When I became an agent, I did not sign up to go back to day care," Seaver complained.

"But think about what this could do for your career Seaver, you would be acclaimed at 23," Prenitss pointed out.

Seaver looked down at her fingers, and mused over the idea. It would be amazing to have on her credentials.

"And baby boy no one is going to hurt you with us around," Garcia comforted Reid.

They all knew Reid had a rough childhood, and that the idea of being that small again freaked him out. "

We do this job to save lives, and we are doing so in this mission, only a different way," Hotch explained.

Seaver put her head in her hands, "we're going through with this aren't we," she sighed.

JJ smiled, "well I guess this is going to be a case we're not going to forget for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid and Sever sat nervously at their desks, waiting for the doctor to come back to explain to them the procedure and effects. Although the rest of the team was nervous, the amount of anxiety that filled the younger agents were ten fold.

"I was bullied my entire childhood for being adult like, and now I'm going to be an actual adult," Reid said as he jiggled his foot up and down.

Seaver shot him a sympathetic look, "at least you'll be able to fend for yourself. I'm going to be as high as your knee."

As much as she knew this case would make her a BAU superstar at 23, the thought of being a toddler again scared her. Everyone would be taller than her, bigger than her, and faster than her. It took long enough to gain the respect of the team, and now she's going to have to ask for help to do the tiniest things? She took another sip of her coffee, even though her stomach was already jumpy enough.

JJ and Emily walked into the bull pen and noticed the scared looks on the two agents.

"Hey guys, it's going to be okay," JJ said, walking over to sit on Reid's desk.

"Easy for you to say JJ, you get to stay an adult," Reid mumbled.

"You're still going to be an adult Reid, and doing your job," Emily assured him.

"And at least he could fire a gun if he wanted to, I won't be able to get the child proof latch off," Seaver grumbled.

"You won't need a gun, since we'll all have ours on us, and you'll be with one us at all times," Emily assured her mentee.

Emily and Seaver had been getting along better recently, and the older agent was proud at the way Seaver was developing her profiling skills. But this new mission was going to be odd for both of them, but Emily was going to try her hardest to make the adjustment painless for the blonde.

"Great, now I'm going to have zero privacy," Seaver pouted.

"Hello my chickadees, I have IT packing up my babies as we speak. Apparently there's going to be a whole control room in the house," Garcia squealed.

She was bursting at the scenes with excitement, since she was rarely able to go out on the scene, and if her team was going to be gone for so long, she wouldn't of been able to stand it.

"Wonder how they're gonna hide that one," JJ asked.

Garcia shrugged, "time will tell gumdrops. And I can't wait to see our these cuties are gonna look," the red head smiled.

Seaver and Reid rolled their eyes,

"Please don't make us wear matching outfits," Seaver begged, causing Reid's eyes to well up in panic.

Garcia grinned, "didn't even think of that one."

"Damn it," Seaver cursed herself for giving the tech goddess the idea.

"Relax Seaver, I'll make sure she doesn't go overboard," Pretniss whispered.

Shortly after, the scientist entered the bull pin, carrying a bag and a bottle of pills.

"Agent Seaver and Dr. Reid, are you ready," Dr. Haft asked.

Seaver and Reid looked at each other, "ready as we'll ever be," Seaver answered.

"Can JJ, Emily and Garcia come in with us," Reid asked meekly, not wanting to be young and alone.

Dr. Haft nodded, "oh course, let's go into the conference room."

The two younger agents followed the doctor, as the older agents trailed right behind them.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to an execution," JJ whispered to Prenitss. Closing the door, Reid and Seaver took the two seats in the front, while the female agents sat against the wall.

"Now I know this may be a bit scary," Dr. Haft said. Understatement of the century, Seaver thought to herself.

"But I assure you the transformation is painless, and your mind will be in tact. However you may encounter some normal childhood experiences, due to the body you're in," he continued.

"Like what," Reid asked, becoming even more anxious.

"Well you may not have the coordination you may have had before, especially in Agent Sever's case. Buttons, ties, buckles may be harder to manage. Also your attention span may be altered, and it's much easier for you to become stimulated," he explained.

JJ, Prentiss and Garcia looked at each other nervously. The descriptions that the doctor was explaining fit the bill of regular kids.

He then took out two yellow pills and handed one to each agent, along with a bottle of water.

"Swallow the pill, and make sure you finish the entire bottle of water," he directed.

Reid and Seaver looked at each other and then back to their co-workers.

"You can do it sweeties, just one two three," Garcia cheered them on.

JJ smiled reassuringly, "it will be over before you know it."

The two agents looked at each other, and simultaneously swallowed the pills together, and chugged their water.

Within moments, the two agents began to shrink rapidly, as their female co-workers stared in disbelief After a minute or two, the agents stopped shrinking, and looked up at each other. Spencer looked as if he was a little boy playing with his father's dress clothes. His brown hair had become curly, and freckles dotted his pale face. Seaver was literally swimming in her skirt and blouse, with light blonde hair covering her face.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus they're adorable," Garcia cried, running over to them. JJ and Emily followed, still in shock.

"Seaver, Reid are you okay," JJ asked.

Reid nodded, "It actually worked."

Seaver looked up at Garcia, who was hovering over her, "I think I need new clothes," she whispered.

The scientist grinned, "it worked perfectly. Now I had brought some clothes for them to change in to till you land at your destination. I'll wait outside till you guys are done dressing," Dr. Haft said, pleased with his work.

"You guys do look the part," Emily smiled at how cute her co-workers were.

JJ took the clothing out of the bag. For Reid, there was a blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, boxers and sneakers. For Seaver, a white shirt, and pink jumper, and a pull up.

"I am not wearing a diaper," Seaver folded her arms at protest.

"Relax Seaver, it's underwear that's just for protection to see how your body reacts to the change. You can pull it up and down," JJ assured her, not wanting to pick a fight already.

Seaver grabbed the clothes from her co-worker and went into the corner to put it on, while Reid stood in the opposite corner. After a few misses stepping into the jumped, Emily went over and grabbed it out of the girl's hand.

"Let me help you," she said, as she pulled the jumper over her head. Seaver blushed, "I could of done it myself," she whined.

Emily nodded, "I know, but we're a little short on time.' Reid was dressed in record time, and blushed.

"I can't believe I'm wearing jeans to work," he said, staring longingly at his cordorys on the floor.

"They'll be waiting for you when you get back," JJ assured him.

"Let's go show the rest of the family our newest addition," Garcia said smiling ear to ear. Seaver and Reid looked at each other, and sighed. This was going to be the longest six months of their lives.

Walking out of the conference room, the agents were greeted by the rest of the team. Morgan rubbed his eyes, totally in shock of seeing the two mini agents in front of him.

"Holy Moses Baby Genius and the wonder kid," he laughed, ruffling Reid's hair.

Reid scowled, "funny Morgan."

Rossi smiled, "I must say I have some cute grandkids."

Seaver blushed and backed up a bit, bumping into Emily' leg.

"How are you two feeling," Hotch asked.

"Pretty normal, considering the fact I've morphed back twenty years," Seaver said in a high pitched voice. She clasped her hands over her mouth, not believing the voice was hers.

"Good, now apparently Rainer wants to meet with us to give us some guidelines, then we'll depart for the mission," he said. Everyone nodded, and followed Hotch to the conference room to be briefed.

They all took their seats, except Seaver who awkwardly knew that she wouldn't be able to see over the table unassisted.

"Need a boost," Emily whispered in her ear. Seaver nodded, and settled herself on Emily's lap. Reid took a seat next to Morgan, who was still staring at the him.

"I'm going to start calling you dimples pretty boy," Morgan joked.

"Seriously Morgan, you do not want to mess with me right now," squeaked Reid, whose voice apparently hadn't hit puberty.

Rainer walked in with a pile of files, looking pleased with himself.

"Let me say on behalf of the United States government, we thank you for service. Especially to Dr. Reid and Agent Seaver," he said. Seaver weakly smiled, while Reid simply nodded his head.

"Now it's crucial you all stick with your assigned roles. Seaver, Reid, although you are still adults, you must keep undercover, so act like kids. No big words in public, no cursing, remember to ask to do things, and do not call your fellow agents by their actual names. Prentiss and Hotch are now 'mom and dad' and Rossi is 'grandpa'. JJ and Morgan are 'Aunt JJ and Uncle Derek,' and Garcia is Penelope," he explained. Seaver and Reid nodded, but refused to speak that way until absolutely necessary.

"Remember Prentiss and JJ, Rossi is now dad. And for the couples, remember you're suppose to be in love. Act accordingly," he smiled, noticing the uncomfortable shifting of the agents. "All of your new identities are in these files. Rossi is now Dave Harris. Prentiss is now Mrs. Emily Harris-Tilton, Hotch is Mr. Aaron Tilton, JJ is Ms. Jennifer Harris, and Morgan is Mr. Derek Jordan. Sever and Reid are now Ashley and Spencer Tilton. And Garcia is now Penelope Frankle" he said.

"At least our first names are the same," Morgan said, trying to digest the information. "Do I have to go to school," Spencer asked, fearing the answer.

Rainer nodded, 'you will be attending Willow Elementary, the only elementary school in the district. All of the local kids go there, and you will be given a list of who to befriend," Rainer said.

"What about me," Seaver asked, not knowing where she would fit in.

"You're too young to be going to school just yet, so you will be going with Prentiss and Garcia to play dates, mommy and me, and so on so that they can bond with other mothers." Seaver nodded, relieved she wouldn't have to learn her ABC's again.

"Rossi is retired, and will be getting to know the locals at the park, and the area by poking around. Hotch is going to work at the bank as the new accountant, while Emily is a stay at home mom. Morgan works as an assistant manager at a bar we were able to secure. JJ is going to school to get her degree in communications, and works at a floral store part time. And Garcia of course works for the Tiltons, as a housekeeper and a nanny," Rainer explained.

It made sense to the team, so that each demographic of the community was covered by part of the team.

"Any questions," the head agent asked. The team shook their head.

"Wheels up in 20," Hotch announced.

The team was oddly silent on the plane, all of them anxious of what was going to meet them in Illinois. Seaver curled up into the back of the plane, staring out the window, savoring the alone time. The last hour had been intense, adjusting to the height difference, and everyone appearing so big. Reid had his head stuck in a book, trying to get his mind off of the situation.

The older agents sat in the front, going over the case files.

"I know it's hard on us to do this but it has to be a freaking trip for those two," Emily noted, looking over at the children.

"Their not going to enjoy being treated like children," Hotch said.

"Maybe it will give them a chance to understand what a real family is like, they both had pretty screwed up childhoods," JJ said.

"We just have to make sure that their always protected, especially because they'll be vulnerable," Rossi pointed out, afraid that their agents might be caught up in the crossfire.

"There's six adults..we totally have this covered," Garcia smiled, as she noticed Seaver had fallen asleep propped up against the window.

"Let's just try to uncover these unsubs as soon as we can, for their sakes," Hotch said, looking nervously at an anxious Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

When the plane landed, the agents were met at the tar mat with two vehicles, one blue mini van, and another red SUV.

"Okay Emily, Garcia Sever, Reid and I will take the mini van, JJ, Morgan and Rossi take the SUV. "I never thought I would live to see the day I was riding around in a mini van," Prentiss sighed, shaking her head at her new ride.

Seaver looked up at her, "I never thought I'd see the day I was under 3ft again."

Emily laughed, "touche Seaver, touche."

The group gathered into the mini van, and Hotch lifted Seaver up to her booster seat. "Is this necessary sir," she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Ashley did you know 60 percent of childhood accidents in cars were because of improper seating for toddlers," Reid pointed out.

Seaver glared at him, "shut up Reid," she mumbled.

"Seaver you know this is procedure, it's against the law to have someone your height not buckled in. And don't tell people to shut up," Hotch warned her as he buckled her in.

She folded her arms and stared straight ahead.

"The van even has a dvd player inside of it so we can watch movies," Garcia pointed out.

Rossi shook his head, "can't kids entertain themselves for a car ride without mindless electronics."

"I'll guess we'll see," Emily laughed.

Reid stared out with window, taking in his new surroundings. He was impressed at how beautiful the foliage was around the town, and the quaint feeling associated to the buildings. Pulling into a housing development

Emily moaned, "this is getting worse by the minute."

Emily's greatest fear was becoming a stepford wife, and now here she was, in a mini van, living in a housing development with kids.

"This place is gorgeous Prentiss," Hotch said, impressed that the government sprung for such a nice area.

Seaver stared out the window looking at the neighborhood children playing. She noticed a few girls, probably around her new age, riding tricycles, trying to keep up with the older girls. Reid also noticed the children, and wondered how the hell would he be able to fit in with them.

Pulling up to 2022 Richards Lane, Hotch stopped the car.

"Home Sweet Home," he smirked.

The team had to admit the house was beautiful. Emily went around to let Seaver out of her seat, and placed her on her hip.

"I can walk Emily," Seaver hissed, kicking her legs.

"Act natural neighbors are watching us," Emily muttered into the child's ear.

Ashley looked in horror to realize their new neighbors were watching her 'family' unload from the mini van. Hotch silently prayed that no one would approach them and try to greet them to the neighborhood. He knew the team needed to gain their bearing and explore their surroundings before actually interacting with anyone.

Seconds later. Morgan and JJ pulled up to the house, smiling nervously at the rest of the team.

"This is beautiful," JJ exclaimed, surprised at how nice their new home was.

Morgan nodded, "this is right out of a picture of small town USA."

Hotch led the team to the front door, and began fumbling with the ring of keys he was given back at the office. Reid anxiously tapped his foot, just wanting to get into the house. Rossi, noticing the pained expression on the boys face put his hand on Reid's shoulder to try to comfort him. Finally Hotch swung open the door, and entered the house.

"Thank God, I didn't really want to talk to anyone yet," Emily said putting Ashley down, relieved that they were back into their privacy.

"You know sooner or later we are going to have to interact with these people guys," Hotch warned.

The team groaned and nodded.

"Yea Hotch, but after all of the changes of today, it can wait," Morgain said.

Reid smiled as he admired the warm interior of the house. The house was completely furnished, from leather sofas, to decorated bedrooms. The attention to detail the agency had provided was amazing.

"Okay so the rooming assignments are Rossi in the attic, Prentiss and I in the master bedroom, JJ and Morgan next to our, Reid's room down the hall, then Seaver's which is attached to Garcia's" Hotch said, leaving the agents to explore their rooms.

JJ opened her bedroom, and walked into the yellow painted room. The furniture was an off white color, with navy blue drapes she would of picked out herself. It seemed fine to her, till she realized there was only one bed.

"Oh no no no," she muttered to herself, coming to the realization that she had to share the King size bed with Morgan.

"What's all that no no no about blondie," Morgan asked entering the room.

"There's only one bed," she informed him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "so what, I thought you were upset up the color of these walls."

She rolled her eyes, "first of all I like this color, and second of all we cannot share a bed."

Morgan flopped on the huge bed and grinned. "JJ this bed could fit like five people, so we'll have plenty of room. Besides, I swear there won't be any fooling around, unless you request," he smiled.

JJ hopped on the bed beside him, and playfully swatted him on the head, "in your dreams Morgan, and fair warning I talk in my sleep," she said sheepishly.

Prentiss and Hotch wandered into their bedroom, and discovered they two only had one bed.

"Hotch there's only one bed in here," Emily pointed out.

Hotch scratched his head, as he realized that point the minute they opened the door.

"Yes, I know. And it's a large bed," he said nonchalantly.

Emily looked at the bed, then back at her supervisor.

"So you're completely find with us sharing a bed, together," she said nervously, trying not to let it sound in her voice.

Hotch shook his head, "we're undercover as a married couple Emily, and married people sleep in the same bed. If Spence and Ashley can change bodies, the least we can do is sleep in the same bed," he pointed out.

Emily knew what he was saying was rational and understandable, but it still didn't keep the odd sensation from occurring in her stomach.

Spencer hesitantly opened the door to his new bedroom, not knowing what to expect. His new bedroom was average size, and was painted a dark purple color, a color he loved actually. A bookcase lined the wall, including children's classics, and sci-fi movies, which made the doctor smile ear to ear. At least there would be some quality media available, he thought to himself. In the corne

Whoever decorated this room knew him very well.

"I can live with this," he thought to himself as he paced the room, feeling a bit less anxious.

He knew that this was an important mission, but the fact that he wasn't himself through his usual confidence out the window. The minute he was de-aged, the terrors of bullying came swimming back to him in tenfolds. Now knowing that his new alter-ego was closer to his adult self, and equip with his adult coping mechanisms eased some of the anxiety for the moment.

Ashley stood at the door of her new bedroom in awe. It looked like Barbie's dream house threw up in her room. The bed reminded her of the dwarf's bed's in Snow White, tiny and compact, with a bedspread of Barbie. Next to the bed was a toy box, filled with brand new barbie dolls, action figures, and dress up clothes.

"They can't be serious," she mumbled to herself, pulling out the new toys.

Walking over to the bookshelf, she shook her head to realize that none of the books were over a preschool reading level. In the corner, a large white rocking chair stood, reminding Ashley of the one her mother had when she was child. It was such a source of comfort to her growing up, as her mother would take her into her arms and make everything better. Ashley knew that the room had to look this way in order to play the part, but none the less it made her feel silly.

"Living room guys," Hotch yelled from the hallway.

Within seconds the team regrouped in their new living room, seated on their new leather couches and arm chairs.

"I have my own humidor in my room," Rossi smiled, apparently impressed with his new living quarters.

"I'll be up there to join in later," Morgan said.

"All my babies are set up in my room, safe and said," Garcia said, evident that she was relived all of her equipment was delivered safely.

Reid held up his new gaming device and grinned, "whoever created my new alter-ego made sure that I was a fully hooked up kid. This game isn't even on the market yet," he exclaimed, showing his cute little dimples.

"Someone's already in character," JJ laughed, causing Spencer to put down the game.

"How about you Seaver," Rossie asked.

"It couldn't possibility get any pinker," she pouted, not at all eager to show them her new collection of dolls.

"Aw put pink suits you so well," Garcia said patting the girl's head.

"Let's all just relax for a bit and then we'll figure out something for dinner," Hotch said, noticing the yarns from the team.

Everyone nodded, anxious to take a quick cat nap.


End file.
